


Thunderbirds Are Go – “Heavy”

by countessofsnark



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofsnark/pseuds/countessofsnark
Summary: Based on a prompt by @wonderavianThe power suit (Jaws of Life) malfunction, leaving Virgil holding up a heavy weight using only his own strength.





	Thunderbirds Are Go – “Heavy”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by @wonderavian
> 
> _The power suit (Jaws of Life) malfunction, leaving Virgil holding up a heavy weight using only his own strength._

If you were to ask Virgil why he likes to work out, the answer will almost always be along the lines of staying fit and focused. When things get rough, there would be Thunderbird 2’s formidable strength, or the mechanical power suit, to save the day. But technology isn’t perfect.

Virgil is trembling, forcing himself to take deep breaths and directing oxygen towards the muscles in his arms. A few minutes ago, the Jaws of Life began to malfunction until Virgil found himself trying to hold up a chunk of concrete using only his own strength. The only reason he is trying to keep the piece of concrete suspended in the air is the fact that it will save the life of a frightened girl.

Moments before Virgil feels his strength failing him at last, Thunderbird 1’s grappling hook intervenes. He quickly frees himself of the now useless power suit and proceeds to pull the girl out of the rubble that covers her lower body. He carries her out of harm’s way, ignoring the pain that rages through his body but acknowledging her arms around his neck and the soft kiss of gratitude she plants on his sweat-and-dirt stained cheek.


End file.
